


Model For Me!

by Moira Bathory (Midnightsecho)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsecho/pseuds/Moira%20Bathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette needs to start thinking about her portfolio... And while clothes speak for themselves, you always need someone to wear them! [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model For Me!

“Alya, look. I fixed up the photos from last week,” Marinette whispered, nudging her friend. Before them, a lesson of some sort took place, but neither of them could care less. Ever since Marinette had been reminded that sketches weren’t enough, her mind had been on a one track roller-coaster of fashion design photoshoots. She’d employed Alya as her go-to model for all of her beautiful designs… And man, did her dear best friend look stunning in them. They swiped through the images together, Marinette smiling gleefully and constantly looking to Alya for approval.  
Not much had been changed in the photos. In Marinette’s opinion, Alya needed to change nothing to be easily the prettiest girl in the entire school. Lighting and small details had been fixed here and there, but Marinette was a fashion designer, not an editor, so she did not try anything too fancy.  
“They’re great, Mari! You’ll get into that school for sure,” Alya said encouragingly, with an equally as encouraging pat on the head. Surprisingly, however, Marinette’s expression dropped, instead of brightening.  
“Yeah well, there’s one… teeny tiny setback,” she admitted sheepishly. “I need both male and female clothes for my portfolio. I design both.”  
“Girl, why didn’t you tell me when we were at your house? I can model your male clothes, too. I don’t care,” Alya scolded. Marinette grinned at her with even more embarrassment.  
“You can’t.”  
“Why not?” Alya replied, loud enough for the teacher to shoot her a glare.  
“Because, well… Um…”  
“What? Spit it out! I’d look great in any of your clothes.”  
“I won’t argue there, but… Um… You’ve got boobs,” Marinette reminded her, grimacing.  
In front of them, Nino chuckled, and Alya swatted him on the back of the head. Gently, of course, but enough that it was scolding. The glare she gave told him not to eavesdrop on their conversation…But the damage was already done. Marinette promptly laid her face down on the desk in shame.  
“You know who doesn’t and is a great model? Adrien!” Nino whispered to the two of them.   
“Huh?” said Adrien, hearing his name mentioned.  
“Yeah! Marinette needs a guy to model her male clothing designs for her portfolio!” Alya replied, explaining to him the situation. Meanwhile, Marinette let out a “Nooooooo” whine, but luckily no one was really paying attention to her to hear.  
As much as she would love Adrien as her model… She hadn’t intended for the conversation to take this turn and bother him in such a way.  
“Oh! Well, that sounds like fun! Marinette’s creations are always really nice,” he said.  
What. WHAT?  
Did she really hear that right?  
Marinette’s head lifted off the desk like a helium balloon, her eyes wide as saucers.  
“Just no feathers this time, deal?” he asked, and shot her a smile that made her brain go to cotton-candy-super-dreamy-bliss-land.

 

Alya quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep the squeal that would certainly emanate in check. The bell was a blessing when it rang, as it hid the tea-kettle like noise from her throat.  
“I think that’s a yes,” Alya said.  
“Great!” replied Adrien, dreamy smiles and all. “ I look forward to it!”

And with that, he was gone…  
Marinette turned to Alya, wide eyed.  
“He’s going to model my clothes,” she said, incredulous.  
“He sure is, girl,” Alya replied.  
“He. Is. Going. To. Model. My .Clothes!! A model, no, THE gorgeous, amazing model! In my clothes! I don’t care if I get into that school or not, I could die happy right now!!”  
“Please don’t,” replied Alya, but her dearest friend was too far gone to hear.


End file.
